


tremble

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Politician RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the way Tony's hand trembles when he touches George, as if George is something precious"</p>
            </blockquote>





	tremble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://notatracer.livejournal.com/profile)[**notatracer**](http://notatracer.livejournal.com/) in the one sentence fic meme with the prompt of "bush/blair" and "tremble".

When George freezes, hands on Laura's hips and her legs around his waist, he thinks of Tony, the way Tony closes his eyes and presses his mouth against George's shoulder, the way Tony's hand trembles when he touches George, as if George is something precious - George has never felt so loved, so _treasured_, with anyone else.

05.08.25


End file.
